Light emitters, such as light emitting diodes or devices (LEDs), are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LEDs are widely used in lighting systems that provide cost effective illumination in commercial and residential locations. Currently, digital dimming systems for adjusting the brightness of LED are being utilized to control and manage the aforementioned LED-based lighting systems. However, due to the digital nature and the discrete levels/steps of brightness that are characteristic of these LED control systems, certain illumination problems can arise during normal operation. For example, it is not uncommon for the illumination emitted by an LED light fixture to visually “jump” to each discrete level as a control switch (e.g., a dimmer slider) is adjusted. Typically, viewing such an uneven transition between distinct levels of illumination is quite noticeable and, in some instances, unpleasant to the human eye.
Accordingly, there exists a need for dynamic LED lighting control systems and related methods.